Wizard Marauders
by Tea-Cub
Summary: The Marauders sing their own version of 'Lady Marmalade! Enjoy! R&R - my first HP fic. (Edited slightly).


A/N: Hello, gang. This is my first HP fic.  
  
Title: Wizard Marauders.  
  
To the tune of: 'Lady Marmalade' from the 'Moulin Rouge' soundtrack. No flamers allowed.  
  
Disclaimer: What's that? (Is thumped by lawyers) OK, OK, JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and Moulin Rouge owns 'Lady Marmalade', ya happy?!  
  
Starring: Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs with Lily taking up the part of Missy Elliot.  
  
Note: Yeah, I know they're not brothers, but it was the only other word besides 'wizards' that would fit. The brackets are in the bits where the characters are singing. In the bits where it says 'All', this does not include Lily. Ya got that?

* * *

Wizard Marauders  
  
Lily: - Wizards and witches - welcome to the Hogwarts School!  
  
[Sirius:]  
  
Fur, teeth and claw, brothers!  
  
Let me hear you roar, brothers!  
  
[All:]  
  
Hey, brother roar  
  
Wizard claw  
  
Brother roar  
  
Hey, wizard claw  
  
Brother roar  
  
Brother roar...  
  
[James:]  
  
Remember our lives  
  
Down in the Hogwarts School  
  
Sneaking around in the grounds?  
  
They said, "Hey, hello James  
  
You wanna join in the game?"  
  
Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail!  
  
(Yeah!)  
  
James, Sirius, Remus and Peter!  
  
(Peter!)  
  
Stag and dog and wolf and small rat!  
  
(Oooh, yeah!)  
  
The four wizard Marauders!  
  
(Oh-woah...)  
  
Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail!  
  
(Wormtail!  
  
James, Sirius, Remus and Peter...  
  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...)  
  
[Peter:]  
  
I've gotta be small  
  
Make the trees freeze right up!  
  
Then sneak on through  
  
And have some fun!  
  
An-ima-gi  
  
Let's run free!  
  
Yeah!  
  
Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail!  
  
(Worm-tail!)  
  
James, Sirius, Remus and Peter!  
  
(Oooooh, yeah!)  
  
Stag and dog and wolf and small rat!  
  
The four wizard Marauders!  
  
Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail!  
  
(Wormtail!)  
  
James, Sirius, Remus and Peter!  
  
(Oooooh!)  
  
[Sirius:]  
  
We come through with the magic  
  
And then run around  
  
Let them know we intend  
  
To have fun till night's end!  
  
Four rule-breaking best friends  
  
Some mistake and have doubts  
  
But we say: "Why get bored  
  
When we can sneak out?"  
  
Yeah, it's risky! Well that's us  
  
And that's fun!  
  
We're gonna keep playing about  
  
Once a night, every month!  
  
Put on the cloak  
  
Ignore those school rules  
  
'Cause they don't know our secret  
  
In the Hogwarts School!  
  
Hey, wizard claw, brothers!  
  
Always growl and roar, brothers!  
  
We howl, we run and we always fool around  
  
Teeth like a knife  
  
The meaning of a dangerous life!  
  
You know us!  
  
Prongs, Padfoot, Moony  
  
(Wormtail!)  
  
James, Sirius and Remus  
  
(And Peter!)  
  
The four wizard Marauders!  
  
[All three:]  
  
Marauders!  
  
[Remus:]  
  
Oooh!  
  
[All three:]  
  
Marauders!  
  
[James:]  
  
Oh, yeah!  
  
[All three:]  
  
Marauders!  
  
[Remus:]  
  
Woah!  
  
Hey!  
  
Hey!  
  
HEY!  
  
[Remus:]  
  
Dumbledore's given me  
  
A chance in school!  
  
(Hey!)  
  
But I have fun every day!  
  
(Alright!)  
  
Friends' loyalty shines  
  
Adventures each time!  
  
More!  
  
More!  
  
MORE!  
  
[Peter:]  
  
Run from our beds and enjoy the ride!  
  
(Enjoy ride!)  
  
[James:]  
  
Livin' an animal's life!  
  
[Remus:]  
  
Oh, at full moon!  
  
Refuse to sleep!  
  
Secrets, let's keep!  
  
[All:]  
  
More!  
  
More!  
  
MORE!  
  
[All:]  
  
Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail!  
  
(Wormtail!)  
  
James, Sirius, Remus and Peter!  
  
(Peter!)  
  
Stag and dog and wolf and small rat!  
  
(Ooooh!)  
  
[Remus:]  
  
The four wizard MARAUDERS...!  
  
HEY!!!  
  
[All:]  
  
Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail!  
  
(Wormtail!)  
  
James, Sirius, Remus and Peter!  
  
[James:]  
  
All my brothers, yeah!  
  
[Remus:]  
  
Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail!  
  
(Wormtail!)  
  
Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail!  
  
OH!  
  
[Sirius:]  
  
C'mon!  
  
Lily: - Moony!  
  
[Remus:]  
  
Marauder-er-er-er!  
  
Lily: - Wormtail!  
  
[Peter:]  
  
Hey, hey, yeah, Marauder!  
  
Lily: - Padfoot!  
  
[Sirius:]  
  
Hey, hey,  
  
Dog-bark,  
  
Wolf-bite,  
  
Stag-chase,  
  
Rat-squeak!  
  
Lily: - Prongs!  
  
[James:]  
  
Oh-oh!  
  
Lily: - More, stag!  
  
[James:]  
  
SNEAK OUT!  
  
Lily: - Hogwarts School!  
  
[Remus:]  
  
Oooh!  
  
Lily: - Gentlemen!  
  
[All:]  
  
THE FOUR WIZARD MARAUDERS...OOOH, YEAH!!!  
  
The End. 


End file.
